Most procedures in use today for detection of specific microorganisms are based on principles developed in the 19th century for the diagnosis of microbial infections. Initially used in medical bacteriology, these traditional methods were later adapted to detect low levels of microbial contaminants in foods, pharmaceuticals, cosmetics and the environment.
In brief, these traditional methods incorporate the following steps: